Broxigar
Broxigar Saurfang (aka Broxigar The Red Ax) was a veteran orc warrior whose comrades were slaughtered in battle and who sought his own death in battle because of his guilt. Brox was an important figure in the War of the Ancients, and was chronologically the first orc ever encountered on Azeroth. Biography Brox was a veteran of the First, Second, and Third Wars — well-known among his people for his heroic actions in helping to hold a vital mountain pass against hordes of demons during the Third War. Of all of his comrades, Brox was the only one left alive when orcish reinforcements finally arrived on the battlefield. Though he was greatly honored by his people, Brox never forgave himself for his "cowardice" in surviving while all of his comrades died a noble, glorious death. When the Horde shamans detected the temporal anomaly in the Stonetalon Mountains, Brox and a younger warrior were sent to investigate. Brox's companion, Gaskal, was slain and Brox himself was thrown ten thousand years into the past, along with a human, and a dragon. Among the Night Elves In due course, Brox was captured by the Moon Guard and brought to Suramar for safekeeping. Though the night elves treated him like an animal, the priestess Tyrande was kind to him, giving him food and healing his injuries. Brox called her "Shaman", believing that the powers of healing she used were granted to her by the spirits. Brox was eventually freed by Tyrande, who had teamed up with two other time-travelers, the dragon-mage Krasus and his former student, the human mage Rhonin. Brox stood guard over the comatose Malfurion as the latter destroyed a Highborne spell disrupting the Well of Eternity. Against the Legion Brox's fighting skills earned him a fair reputation among the Kaldorei resistance to the Burning Legion. Though typically xenophobic, the night elves accepted him (although the presence of the dragon Korialstrasz may have influenced that somewhat). When Brox's axe was taken by the Moon Guards that captured him, the night elf Malfurion under the forest demigod Cenarius' direction, created a mystical axe of wood that had the sharpness and density of a diamond. In Brox's hands, it was to be the death of literally thousands of demons. A Blaze of Glory At the final battle over the Well of Eternity, Brox realized that if the world and the future were to be saved, his companions needed more time. Brox leapt from Soridormi's back into the swirling portal that was opening at the bottom of the funnel. When he passed through, and arrived in the realm of the Burning Legion, he proceeded to slaughter hordes of demons, blocking their advance towards the portal, and slaying so many that he ended up standing atop a hill of their bodies, mocking more to come challenge him. It was there that he eventually attracted the attention of Sargeras, who came to personally put an end to the orc's life. However, in a single brave strike, Brox struck a wound in Sargeras' leg. This small wound would later be the focus of Krasus and his allies' spellwork, that for a second, tore Sargeras' attention away from his struggle to keep the portal open...allowing Malfurion and Illidan to close it upon him. Brox, however, could not return, and his life was finally ended before Sargeras entered the portal by the jagged edge of Sargeras's broken sword. With this final act of loyalty, Broxigar the Red sealed his place in history as the only mortal to have ever staged an assault upon the Burning Legion's full might. Thus Broxigar the Red died, not a mere honorable death, but struck down in a blaze of glory nearly unheard of in the history of the orcs. When Krasus returned to the present day, his first act was to take Brox's magical axe directly to Thrall. He implored the Warchief to sing songs of Broxigar the Red, his legendary life, and his glorious sacrifice. Now his brother Saurfang, the Supreme Commander of the Might of Kalimdor, holds his name in honor. Quotes Brox: "Good battle! Many deaths to sing of! Many warriors to praise for the blood they've spilled!" Rhonin: "How lovely..." ---- Varo'then: "The first rule of war is to never be distracted..." Brox: (After nearly beheading Varo'then) "Second rule! Only fools talk so much on the battlefield!" ---- (Brox's confession to Tyrande prior to battle.) "I accept that I might die in battle - a glorious fate for an orc, shaman - but I am filled with dishonor for seeking it at the possible cost of those who fight against evil for their lives and those of others." ---- "They mean no harm? They want my ax!" ---- "That one misunderstands much... and underestimates more." ---- "A good warrior welcomes all allies, human. This one thanks you." ---- "Make me a good song, elder one?" ---- "Tauren're good fighters. Welcome comrades in any war. Not as good as orcs... but almost." ---- "Farewell, wizard! It is my honor to have fought beside you and the rest!" In World of Warcraft In the Escape from Durnholde Keep instance, Epoch Hunter drops . Category:Deceased characters Category:Orcs Category:Lore characters Category:Major characters